Fiction And Fact
by wonowngyu
Summary: Kim Mingyu yang selalu berpikir Fakta dan Wonwoo yang selalu berkutat dengan dunia Fiktif. Keduanya di jodohkan Karena Janji orang Tua mereka dahulu. Akankah mereka sanggup? [CHAP 2 UPDATED] - Meanie - RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction And Fact**

Cast : Meanie And Other

Genre : Drama, Marriage Life, Romance

Rating : T

Disclamer : Ff ini murni dari ide saya

Length : Chaptered

Author : Mean97u

Prolog

* * *

"Persiapkan diri kalian! Presdir Kim akan datang sebentar lagi dengan Putranya yang akan menjadi Manager Baru kita!"

Tak lama kemudian, Seorang Pria berusia sekitar empat puluh lima tahun, Diikuti oleh Pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan memasuki Hallroom The Kim Co yang sudah disambut belasan Karyawan yang membungkuk hormat. Pria yang lebih dikenal sebagai Presdir di tempat itu mengambil tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuk sekedar basa-basi dan memperkenalkan putranya.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa sang Presdir tegas sembari memperhatikan karyawan-karyawannya.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim" jawab semua karyawannya dengan hormat.

"Begini, Karena saya selain sibuk dengan The Kim Co cabang Korea, saya juga sibuk dengan pembukaan cabang baru kita di luar. Dan karena tidak mungkin bagi saya jika tidak di bantu oleh seseorang untuk salah satu pihak. Maka dari itu, Saya memperkenalkan Manager The Kim Co cabang Seoul yang baru. Kim Mingyu, Atau Putra saya sendiri yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya" sang Presdir menepuk pundak Mingyu bangga dan Mingyu menyungginggkan senyuman.

"Saya Kim Mingyu, Dan mohon kerja samanya"

Dan mulai saat itu, Koridor maupun bilik kerja di The Kim Co selalu terdengar dengan bisikan kekaguman akan keindahan wajah Manager baru mereka.

* * *

Kim Mingyu memandangi ruangan yang akan ia gunakan untuk bekerja secara rinci. Melihat ruangan itu secara teliti. Seperti pas dengan seleranya, Ia beralih ke kaca besar yang menhadap langsung dengan keindahan Ibu Kota Korea Selatan tersebut. Staf dibelakangnya selalu mendampinginya dengan senyuman. Mata Mingyu menatap debu kecil yang hinggap di jendela itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Mingyu bersuara dengan tegas. Membuat seisi ruangan kaget.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya seorang pegawai perempuan.

"Apa Cleaning Service disini sudah membersihkan ruanganku?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Sudah Tuan. Kemarin saat Sajangnim memberi tahu kami bahwa akan ada Manager Baru, Kami sudah menyuruh beberapa-"

"Kemarin? Sekarang?"

"Belum Tuan" Pegawai itu menunduk.

"Panggil dan suruh bersihkan lagi ruanganku. Di Jendela banyak debu dan aku tidak suka ada debu di Ruanganku setitikpun. Pastikan mereka betul-betul membersihkannya"

Mingyu berjalan keluar dari Ruangannya sembari memijit pelipisnya. Staf yang dari tadi mendampinginya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kim Sajangnim saja tidak seperti itu"

"Berpikir positif mungkin Manager alergi debu"

Mingyu menyadari jika stafnya tak kunjung bergerak. Ia kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kenapa kalian malah diam disini? Sana kembali bekerja" ujar Mingyu dingin.

Staf tadi menundukkan kepala sembari izin untuk keluar ruangan. Mingyu berjalan menuju Kamar mandi sambil menggerutu.

"Pantas saja kemajuan disini sedikit, semuanya malas bekerja"

* * *

"Kenapa kalian sedih begitu?" Tanya Presdir Kim pada Staf yang menemani Mingyu tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim"

"Ah Mingyu ya? Aku Minta maaf ya, Kehidupannya dari kecil yang selalu ingin mendapatkan apapun hanya dengan perintahnya dan keras kepalanya itu memang tidak bisa hilang. Aku dan Ummanya kadang bingung menghadapi keras kepalanya bocah itu. Tapi jangan khawatir, dia bisa memimpin dengan baik"

"Tidak apa-apa sajangmim, Mungkin saja kami butuh penyesuaian"

"Jika anak itu terlalu keras, bilang saja kepadaku ya? Aku akan menasehatinya. Nah sekarang kembali lah bekerja"

"Baik Sajangnim, Saya permisi dulu"

Presdir Kim hanya menggeleng tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi putra semata wayangnya itu. Maksud ia menjadikan Mingyu sebagai Manager baru di sini adalah agar anaknya sedikit demi sedikit mau mendengarkan orang lain. Presdir Kim mengambil Handphonenya, lalu mendial nomor dan menempelkan benda tipis persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

"Yeobo, Tampaknya Mingyu berulah lagi di hari pertama dia bekerja"

"..."

"Jangan memarahinya. pura-puralah jika kau tidak tahu nanti"

"..."

"Kita lihat beberapa bulan nanti. Jika tidak ada perubahan, Aku merestui keinginanmu untuk menjodohkan dia"

"..."

"Apa? Kau bahkan sudah berbicara dengan keluarganya?"

"..."

"Baiklah.. Aku menurut saja padamu.. Ah iya sebentar lagi meeting pertama untuk Mingyu, Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. Dah Sayang, Buatkan aku Makan malam yang enak ya. Aku ingin Makan di rumah"

Tepat saat Presdir Kim memasukkan Handphonenya ke celana, Ia melihat Mingyu menghampirinya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Presdir Kim.

"Mereka payah, Tidak tahu cara membuat kopi yang pas dengan seleraku"

"Maka dari itu, Ajarkan mereka. Jangan memarahinya. Kau baru disini"

"Tapi Aku kan Manager mereka Appa"

"Kau pikir Manager itu hanya menyuruh? Sama saja secara langsung kau menjadikan mereka budak jika kau berpikiran seperti itu! Manager yang baik pasti juga mengajarkan, bukan hanya menyuruh anak buahnya yang bekerja sementara dia hanya memerintah"

"Appa, Aku atasan mereka tapi"

"Kau tidak ingat diatas Jabatan Manager ada posisi siapa? Belajarlah mengurangi egomu Mingyu, Kau bukan bocah yang bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dengan sekali teriakan lagi"

Mingyu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Iya ya Appa" Mingyu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi Meeting pertamamu. Jaga Sifatmu"

* * *

Wonwoo memasuki ruangan Direktur dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini Ia harus menandatangani sebuah surat untuk menerbitkan buku barunya. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa gambaran untuk sampul buku yang Ia desain sendiri.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Kau telat 5 Menit" ujar Seorang wanita yang merupakan sekretaris Direktur.

"Maaf, Di Lift tadi banyak orang"

Wonwoo mengikuti Wanita tadi membukakan pintu sebuah ruangan untuknya. Dimana didalam Ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa orang yang akan mengerjakan Buku barunya.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Wonwoo sudah datang"

Dua orang Pria yang sedari tadi berbincang pun tersenyum, dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk. Wonwoo menunduk tanda meminta maaf sudah datang terlambat, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Ah ya, Tuan Chwe, Dia Jeon Wonwoo, Penulis Novel Online yang berjudul 'Married With 'Monster' Man'. Dan Jeon Wonwoo, Dia Tuan Chwe, Sutradara" Wonwoo bersalaman dengan salah satu Pria Tadi.

"Jeon Wonwoo"

"Vernon Chwe"

"Ah iya, Tuan Chwe, untuk buku yang Wonwoo terbitkan, Ia selalu mengedit Sampulnya sendiri. Ia bilang jika ingin totalitas saat menghasilkan sebuah Karya"

"Ah itu Bagus Sekali!"

"Kau bawa sampul Desainmu sendiri Wonwoo?"

"Tentu sajangnim" Wonwoo menyodorkan 3 lembar kertas HVS yang semalam ia kerjakan. Ada 3 Gambar yang berbeda namun Ia rasa menggambarkan apa yang Ia tuang dalam bukunya. Direktur tadi memberikan sebuah gambar untuk di lihat oleh Vernon Chwe.

"Sebenarnya, Kemarin aku berjalan ke Toko Buku, Dan melihat Bukumu sebagai Best Seller, Aku membaca sinopsisnya dan memutuskan untuk ingin membuat Film dari Bukumu. Bagaimana, Tuan Wonwoo?" Tanya Vernon.

Wonwoo sedikit terdiam, Dia kaget. Tentu saja, Bahkan Ia ditawari sendiri Oleh Sutradara untuk memfilmkan bukunya.

"Kurasa mungkin penikmat film saat ini suka dengan Cerita yang Romantis namun tak jauh dari kehidupan sehari-sehari seperti bukumu yang berjudul If You Love Me. Buku itu kan menggambarkan seorang Pria dan Wanita yang tidak sadar jika keduanya jatuh cinta. Dan Satu sama lain bertingkah seakan mereka biasa saja, namun tetap peduli. Jika ini Film pertamamu, Aku rasa ini Bisa menjadi Gerbang yang bagus untukmu memasuki Dunia perfilman. Aku sudah menemukan Aktor yang cocok untuk filmmu ini. Bagaimana, Wonwoo?"

"T-tapi Aku sedang dalam ujian Akhir semester kuliahku. Tentu ini tidak mudah"

"Tidak Apa-apa. Kita hanya butuh persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu, Setelah itu kita Bahas setelah kau Selesai dengan kuliahmu. Bukankah Kuliah Itu penting, Direktur Choi?" Tanya Vernon pada sang Direktur.

"Dia Benar Wonwoo. Jarang ada Sutradara yang mau menemui penulis buku itu sendiri, Terlebih lagi langsung layar lebar. Kau bisa saja memperkenalkan bukumu yang lain dengan mudahnya nanti"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan minta persetujuan Ibuku terlebih dahulu"

* * *

Wonwoo mendial beberapa Nomor yang sudah dia Hafal diluar kepala, Dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Dia sedang berada di dalam Taksi menuju Rumah Ibunya yang hanya 20 menit dari Kantor Penerbitnya.

"Umma?"

"….."

"Umma di Rumah?"

"….."

"Aku akan Pulang membawa berita bagus Umma, Pastikan Umma tidak kemana-mana ya"

"….."

"Ada Tamu?"

"….."

"Ah Baiklah"

Wonwoo menutup sepihak Teleponnya, Ntah perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak setelah Ummanya memberi pesan jika di Rumahnya Ada seorang Tamu.

Taksi yang di Tumpangi Wonwoo berhenti di sebuah Tikungan. Setelah membayar sejumlah Argonya, Wonwoo berjalan menuju rumahnya yang hanya 3 menit dari dimana Dia Berhenti. Ia membuka pagar pelan-pelan dan berjalan Memasuki rumahnya itu.

"Umma, Aku Pulang" Wonwoo masuk dan melihat Ibunya mendapat Seorang Tamu Wanita yang seumuran dengan Ibunya.

"Ah… Jae ni-ya, Dia Putra yang kumaksud, Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Manis kan?" tanpa member sapaan selamat datang sang Ibu malah menarik Tangan Wonwoo dan mendudukkan Wonwoo diantara Dia dan Tamu Ibunya.

"Wonwoo, Dia teman Umma dari Kecil dan baru kembali saat ikut Suaminya bekerja di Luar Negri, Jaeni. Ah ya kau tidak boleh memanggilnya Ahjumma karna Kau dulu kecil dia suka Menggendongmu" Firasat Wonwoo makin tidak enak.

"Jaeni, Dia Wonwoo, Dia Mahasiswa semester Akhir sekarang. Dan bekerja sambilan sebagai Penulis Buku" Wonwoo menjabat tangan Jaeni dengan ragu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Ahjum-"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Umma sayang, Jaeni Umma.."

"Ne.. Jaeni Umma"

"Ah iya.. Kau bilang bawa berita bagus tadi, Berita apa?"

Wonwoo yang sedikit lupa karna firasat tidak enaknya lalu kembali teringat akan hal yang membuat Ia pulang dengan segera.

"Tadi sewaktu aku mengirimkan Desain Sampul buku yang Baru Umma, Ada seorang Sutradara yang menawarkan untuk memfilmkan Buku baruku Umma. Aku bilang aku sedang menjalani Ujian Semester Akhir, Namun Sutradaranya bilang, Tak Apa hanya butuh izin dan filmnya akan di bahas setelah Aku selesai kuliahku"

"Anakku pintar sekali"

"Pintar sekali Calon Menantuku" ujar Jaeni Sambil tersenyum cerah sekali.

Wonwoo kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jaeni, Calon Menantu?

"Umma? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Calon Menantu?"

"Ah iya… Calon Menantu"

"Dulu saat Anakku lahir, Ibumu lah yang mengajakku berbesan. Dan Aku mengiyakan saja karna kita berteman baik sejak kecil. Saat mengandung dirimu, Aku berharap ibumu mendapatkan putri yang sangat cantik dan putih, mengingat Anakku tidak berkulit putih seperti Papanya. Namun, Yang dilahirkan adalah kau. Dan karena kita sudah berjanji, Maka Kami akan tetap menjodohkan kalian"

Wonwoo merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

"Apa? Di Jodohkan?"

"Iyaa Wonwoo. Di Jodohkan, Kau mungkin Lupa dengan Umma karna semenjak kau berumur tiga tahun, Umma selalu berpindah-pindah karna urusan bisnis suami Umma. Dulu kau selalu bermain dengan Anak Umma dan Dia selalu melindungimu"

"Umma katakan ini hanya Mimpi"

"Sayangnya saat ini kau tersadar, Jeon Wonwoo…"

Tidak. Wonwoo merasa pusing

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 - Introduce

Chapter 1

 _Italic means Flashback_

 _Wonwoo mematung selama Sang Ibu dan Perempuan yang akan menjadi Calon Mertuanya berbicara tentang masa kecilnya dahulu. Sungguh, Ia sudah melupakan masa kecilnya yang menurutnya berbeda dengan anak seumurannya. Ia yakin, Ibunya berpura-pura tersenyum menceritakan masa kecilnya terlebih dahulu. Namun sang Ibu tidak pernah menyebut orang itu, Sang Ayah dari Jeon Wonwoo_

 _"Nanti, Jika kita berbesan, Mungkin anak kita akan terlihat lucu" ujar Jaeni sembari menepuk pelan paha Wonwoo yang kurus_

 _"Apakah putri Jaeni Umma cantik?" Tanya Wonwoo_

 _"Wonwoo, Umma hanya memiliki Seorang Putra yang tampan, Namun sangat keras kepala" ujar Jaeni sambil tersenyum_

 _"Tapi Umma-"_

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Wonwoo. Ini janji kami dahulu. Dan janji harus di tepati. Umma jamin kau tidak akan menyesal mendapat Suami yang tampan"_

Wonwoo teringat kejadian siang tadi. Setelah pembicaraan tersebut selesai, Ia memutuskan memanggil taksi dan pulang. Dia tidak percaya.

Ia pernah menulis novel tentang pernikahan yang dimulai dari perjodohan dan dia mendapat banyak email dari pembacanya yang bercerita susahnya menikah tanpa cinta. Dan Ia menuliskan jika sesosok suami tersebut sangat jauh dari suami idaman. Walaupun itu hanya Fiksi, Namun Ia merasa sebentar lagi Fiksi yang Ia tulis menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Jemari kecilnya dengan sabar men-scroll email saat Ia pertama kali menulis Novel tersebut. Ada yang bercerita jika Ia menerima perlakuan buruk dari suaminya, Walaupun pengirim tersebut adalah Anonim, Ia tetap takut jika harus mengalami nasib serupa.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju Dapur, membasuh wajahnya sejenak di Wastafel lalu membuat Segelas Kopi Instan yang hangat. Ingatkan dia jika dia memiliki asam lambung dan sudah men-skip makan siangnya tadi.

Wonwoo juga teringat Sahabatnya yang telah menikah. Ia bercerita kepada Wonwoo jika Suaminya mengharuskannya melepas pekerjaan dan menunggu Suaminya di rumah. Padahal tak lama kemudian, Sahabatnya akan naik pangkat dan tentu saja bisa membantu keuangan keluarganya. Ia takut.

Sejak Menengah Akhir, Wonwoo menjual idenya dengan cara menulis buku dan mendapat penghasilan untuk membantu Ibunya. Ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai Guru Tari Tradisional di sebuah Sekolah Dasar yang tentu gajinya tidak seberapa besar dan harus merelakan sebagian kamar di rumahnya untuk Homestay Mahasiswa Asing yang mencoba hidup dari nol di Seoul.

Saat kuliah pun Ia juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah Restoran milik Ayah seorang temannya dan menjadi pelayan disana. Ia juga tetap menulis karna dari sanalah Ia mulai dilirik oleh Direktur Sebuah Penerbit. Ia membiayai hidup Ibunya juga dengan menulis.

Wonwoo teringat saat Ia pulang dengan membawa amplop berisi Uang hasil bukunya terbit. Ibunya memeluk badannya erat dan menangis terharu. Ia juga teringat saat bersusah payah menabung sejak Menengah Akhir untuk membelikan Ibunya Rumah. Walaupun Ia baru bisa membelikan Rumah tersebut tahun lalu. Ia tidak ingin nantinya Ia tidak bisa bekerja dan tidak ada yang bisa memberi Ibunya Uang.

Wonwoo anak tunggal, Dan Ia sudah menganggap Ayahnya pergi setelah kejadian itu. Dimana dia akan marah jika diingatkan siapa Ayahnya.

Pengkhianat. Itu kata yang Wonwoo tanam saat mengingat orang itu. Dan Ia sangat takut jika nantinya orang yang akan menghabiskan sisa umur bersamanya juga berkhianat.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunan malamnya begitu menyadari ponselnya berdering. Dari Jaeni. Sebelum pulang tadi, Wanita tersebut memaksa Wonwoo untuk bertukar nomor. Wonwoo heran, Karena Ibunya tidak pernah mau Ia ajari menggunakan ponsel dengan alasan ponsel itu susah.

"Halo Jaeni Umma..."

"Ah... Bertemu berdua? Kapan Umma?"

"Besok? Besok aku ada kegiatan di kampus hingga sore" Wonwoo sedikit berbohong. Ia sedikit sensitif jika Orang yang berbicara padanya melalui telepon itu akan membahas perjodohan. Terlebih lagi tidak dengan seorang Gadis.

"Tidak usah repot menjemput Umma aku bisa naik taksi" Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

"Ne... Baiklah Umma" Wonwoo menutup panggilan ponselnya dan meletakkan lagi diatas meja makan. Mau tak mau, Besok Ia harus bertemu dengan Orang itu.

"Tuhan... Aku sudah berusaha menjadi anak baik. Tetapi mengapa aku harus bernasib seperti ini?" batin Wonwoo nanar.

* * *

Mingyu melemparkan Coatnya asal ke arah Sofa dan berjalan menuju Ruang Makan. Ia melihat Ibunya sedang menata makanan dimeja dan di bantu beberapa pelayan. Mingyu membuka kasar pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng. Meneguknya hingga habis dan melemparkan ke tempat sampah seperti memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Sang Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tangan Mingyu bergerak mengambil sebuah Udang Goreng Tepung yang Ibunya sajikan. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat sang Ibu memukul tangannya.

"Cuci tangan dahulu"

Mingyu hanya menunjuk sang Ayah yang berhasil memasukkan sebuah Udang ke mulutnya tanpa ketahuan dan menatap dengan tatapan tanpa dosa saat dipergoki "Apa?"

"Hah kalian sama saja" Sang Ibu berbalik dan mengambil piring.

Mingyu langsung memasukkan dua buah udang ke mulutnya dan menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan tanpa dosa saat memergokinya. Ia juga menunjukkan peace sign sambil mengambil udang ketiga dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Mingyu menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya sembari melepas kancing atas kemeja fit bodynya. Ia ingin berendam. Namun melihat sang Ibu yang memasak banyak makanan tadi, Mingyu tau satu hal. Ada yang ingin Ibunya bicarakan dan pasti serius. Mingyu segera mandi dan membasahi rambut hitam arangnya. Tak lama kemudian wangi menthol tercium dikamar mandi Mingyu.

Selesai mandi, Mingyu memakai baju hitam dan celana pendek longgarnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk birunya. Ia meletakkan handuk tersebut pada sandaran kursi dan lagi-lagi mencuri sebuah Udang Goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut saat mengetahui Ibunya tidak ada di sana. Mingyu mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dingin dan duduk di kursinya. Sembari menunggu Orang Tuanya turun.

Lagi-lagi Ia mengambil sebuah udang sebelum membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Lama-lama jika kau sendirian di meja makan, Semuanya sudah berpindah ke perutmu, Mingyu" Sang Ibu datang di ikuti sang Ayah di belakang.

Mingyu memberi Peace Sign dan mengambil lagi Udang dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Sang Ibu hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anaknya yang berbeda jauh dari biasanya. Ya, Mingyu suka masakan Ibunya. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus menghabiskan semua masakan Ibunya malam itu.

"Bisakah kami makan malam tanpa ada pelayan yang menemani? Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Mingyu" pinta Tuan Kim dan dituruti oleh pelayan disana.

Jaeni memberikan semangkuk berisi nasi pada Mingyu setelah memberikan semangkuk juga kepada sang Suami. Ia mendekatkan piring berisi Udang Goreng Tepung dan beberapa Kimchi kepada Mingyu.

"Mingyu" Sang Ayah membuka suara. Mingyu yang sedari tadi mencolek Udang ke saus tomat menoleh kearah Ayahnya.

"Ne Appa?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada riang. Sosok yang hanya Ia tampilkan di depan Orang Tuanya saja.

Melihat sang Ayah yang masih berpikir untuk memulai pembicaraan, Mingyu memasukkan sebuah Udang kemulutnya penuh nikmat.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu"

"Ha?-UHUK UHUK UHUK" Mingyu hampir saja menelan Udangnya bulat-bulat.

Sang Ibu menyodorkan air putih sembari menepuk punggung Mingyu.

"Umma... Jangan bilang padaku jika Appa sedang berlatih untuk Casting sebuah Drama dan berperan sebagai Ayah yang Antagonis lalu menjodohkan anaknya dan bila anaknya tidak mau maka diancam tidak di beri warisan sepersen pun" Mingyu menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan memelas. Sang Ibu hanya memasukkan Kimchi kemulutnya tanda serius.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Anak teman Umma" Jawab sang Ibu santai.

"Umma..."

"Kau sudah berumur 23 Tahun dan tidak cocok bersuara merajuk seperti minta mainan begitu Mingyu"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak laku dimata kalian sehingga kalian menjodohkanku?"

"Ya memang Kau tidak laku. Siapa yang mau dengan dirimu?" Tambah sang Ayah.

"Keras kepala, Semaunya sendiri, Egois"

"Susah diatur, Tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain, Selalu ingin di nomor satu kan"

"Hitam juga"

"Ingat aku yang membuat Mingyu, Yeobo" Jaeni hanya memberi Deathglare pada Suaminya.

"Mana ada wanita yang mau denganmu? Membelikan kado untuk wanita saja tidak bisa"

Mingyu teringat dimana Ia salah memilih ukuran sepatu untuk Ibunya.

"Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Dia manis" Jawab Jaeni sambil memikirkan sesosok Wonwoo.

"Dia berambut panjang?"

"Tidak"

"Apa dia Gendut?"

"Tidak"

"Apa dia memiliki karir yang bagus?"

"Tadi sewaktu Umma ke rumah Ibunya, Dia bercerita akan menggarap naskah untuk film setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Bukunya best seller"

"Apa dia tinggi?"

"Hanya kau manusia kelebihan tinggi badan, nak"

"Apa dia berkulit hitam?"

"Berbeda jauh denganmu Umma yakin dia mau jika Umma ajak Body Spa di salon"

"Apa aku harus menerima perjodohan itu?" Mingyu menatap serius kedua Orang Tuanya.

"Sejujurnya, Ibunya sahabat baik Umma. Dan Umma pernah berjanji jika kita harus berbesan karna kita sangatlah dekat. Bukankah baik jika Anak kita dekat bahkan berjodoh?"

Mingyu tau arti ucapan Ibunya. Ia hanya melihat sang Ayah yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Mingyu menghela nafas berat.

"Akan kupikirkan dahulu" Mingyu beranjak dari kursinya.

Meninggalkan nasi dan udang gorengnya yang masih utuh disana. Mingyu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Menguncinya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Mingyu duduk di kursi malasnya. Langit malam Seoul sangatlah indah, Namun berbanding jauh dengan Moodnya saat ini.

Dia memang tidak sedang memiliki seseorang dihatinya. Tapi Ia hanya sedikit ragu. Menikah muda? Dan terlebih di jodohkan? Apa kata teman-temannya? Ia juga tidak terlalu cepat membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar. Dan bahkan Ini hari pertamanya menyandang status Manager.

Mingyu mengusap rambutnya kasar. Ia ingin minum, Namun Sang Ibu tidak mengizinkan keberadaan minuman berakohol di rumahnya. Keluar rumah? Ia tidak mood. Mingyu mengambil ponselnya di atas kasur. Ia membuka aplikasi browsing dan mengetikkan 'Menikah tanpa cinta'. Ia menemukan sebuah cerita berjudul 'Married With 'Monster' Man'. Mingyu membaca sekilas sinopsisnya.

"Hanya fiksi" ujar Mingyu sambil meletakkan ponselnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyetujui permintaan Umma dan beberapa bulan kemudian bercerai dengan alasan tidak cocok?"

Mingyu bermonolog.

"Ah tidak aku tidak mau menyandang status duda"

Mingyu sedikit berpikir lagi.

"Ah aku bilang saja jika aku ini Gay pasti calonnya Umma tidak mau menikah denganku. Wanita mana yang mau Suaminya Gay? Ah Kim Mingyu selain tampan kau juga cerdas tidak sia-sia kau belajar di Oxford" Mingyu memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Aku akan bilang jika Aku ini Gay"

* * *

Seoul, 03:30

Wonwoo meminum habis segelas kopinya yang ke lima. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman di flatnya. Ia juga tidak memiliki ide untuk menulis.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Umma menangis lagi" gumam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak suka melihat Ibunya menangis. Sudah cukup ibunya menangis saat Ia masih sekolah dasar terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo sudah menjalani hidup yang begitu keras. Bekerja diam-diam sebagai pencuci piring di restoran sewaktu menengah pertama untuk membeli radio tape, membantu membersihkan rumah selagi ibunya bekerja. Wonwoo selalu bertekad untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mata Ibunya. Seperti Ayahnya yang membuat sang ibu menangis dan menderita batin seumur hidup. Wonwoo merasa bersalah saat memutuskan menyewa sebuah flat kecil dan membuat Ibunya menangis. Walaupun akhirnya Wonwoo berkilah jika Ia tidak ingin terlambat ke kampus. Namun bukan itu alasan Wonwoo, Ia tidak ingin Ibunya tau jika Ia menangis. Ia tidak sekuat seperti sosok yang Ia tunjukkan pada Ibunya selama ini. Wonwoo terkadang lelah.

Ia menghela nafas berat dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Demi Umma, Aku akan terima itu"

* * *

Mingyu bangun dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Ia baru bisa tertidur pukul 2 pagi. Ia melirik jam alarm yang masih damai di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia bahkan bangun sebelum jam alarm berbunyi, Bahkan teriakan Ibunya. Rekor bangun pagi terbaru yang di buat oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu ingin membasahi kepalanya dengan air dingin ketimbang mandi dengan air hangat-seperti biasanya, untuk pagi ini. Entah mengapa Ia tiba-tiba merasa moodnya akan lebih baik jika terkena air dingin untuk saat ini.

Baru saja Ia akan masuk ke kamar mandi, sang Ibu masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Mengingat bahwa sang pemilik kamar tidak akan bangun sebelum ibunya berteriak-bahkan memukulinya dengan bantal.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sang Ibu keheranan.

"Sudah, Umma. Lima menit yang lalu dan sekarang aku ingin mandi dengan air dingin" jawab Mingyu seenaknya.

"Ya sudah. Umma dan Appa akan menunggu di meja makan, Oke?" Ujar sang Ibu sembari menepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Hmm" Gumam Mingyu yang terdengar dingin, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi setelah Ibunya keluar.

"Aku akan mengatakan itu nanti" gumam Minyu sembari membuka baju tidurnya

* * *

Wonwoo mendesah entah kesekian kalinya dalam pagi ini. Jujur saja Ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini, Namun Ia heran kenapa matanya tidak bisa Ia pejamkan untuk lebih lama lagi. Ia bahkan harus berbohong kepada sang Calon Ibu Mertua jika hari ini Ia ada kuliah pagi. Ia tidak siap.

Wonwoo bangun dan beranjak menuju wastafel. Perutnya terasa sedikit perih karena Ia sudah melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Wonwoo menuju dapur dan hendak menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa Ia sebut untuk makan. Wonwoo bisa masak. Hanya sekedar bisa, setidaknya Ia tidak membuat dapur Flatnya meledak seperti terkena bom. Jika Ia merindukan masakan Ibunya dan tidak bisa pulang, Ia akan menelepon ibunya untuk menanyakan resep, dan tentu saja mempraktekan langsung, dengan bimbingan sang Ibu melalui telepon, tentu saja. Yang mana Wonwoo hanya mengingatnya sekali saja.

Begitu membuka kulkas, Ia sedikit mengumpat. Ia lupa jika kehabisan bahan makanan yang mana Ia harus berbelanja saat itu juga. Wonwoo mengambil dompetnya. Setidaknya Ia tidak memakai piyama lucu yang membuatnya harus mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Ada sebuah mini market yang hanya lima menit dari Flat Wonwoo.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku terlalu memikirkan nasibku sehingga aku sedikit lupa dengan keadaanku" gumam Wonwoo sedih.

Saat memasuki mini market, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan jadwal kuliah kosong sembari mencoba sebuah resep yang belum pernah Ia coba, atau masakan sang Ibu.

Tanpa sadar kaki Wonwoo berjalan kearah Mie dan Pasta. Wonwoo menatap bahan makanan yang entah Wonwoo tidak tahu untuk apa. Wonwoo pernah melihat Seorang koki yang mendemokan sebuah resep pasta, tanpa saus berlebihan. Namun Wonwoo lupa nama-nama bahan untuk resep tersebut. Tangan Wonwoo mengambil pasta untuk Lasagna. Ia pernah makan hidangan tersebut dua kali dan kali ini Ia merasa ingin mencobanya sendiri. Tangan Wonwoo juga meraih saus pasta dan sebuah keju.

Agar Ia tidak salah, Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan 'lasagna' di kolom pencarian. Setelah keranjangnya berisi bahan lasagna, dan beberapa makanan dan minuman tentu saja, Wonwoo mengambil antrian di sebuah kasir.

"Kau, Jeon Wonwoo, kan?" Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara yang menginterupsinya. Seorang wanita seumuran dengan Ibunya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Kau lagi" Wonwoo berbicara tanpa nada formal ke wanita tersebut. Baru saja Moodnya baik dan kini ada seseorang yang merusak moodnya lagi.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali pada Ibu Tirimu, humm? Ah iya, kau berbelanja apa?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku dan aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai Ibuku, Nyonya Do Yeon" jawab Wonwoo dingin.

"Kau tidak mau sopan padaku, ya? Ah mungkin kau melupakan sebuah fakta jika Ayahmu bersamaku dan aku bisa melakukan apa saja kepadanya, kan? Ayahmu hanya robot yang bisa kuatur seenaknya untuk menjalankan perusahaan Ayahku. Jika kau lupa, Jeon Wonwoo. Dan Aku bisa membuangnya kapan saja" Wanita itu, Do Yeon, Sedikit berbisik ke Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak peduli" ujar Wonwoo sembari membayar belanjaannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Do Yeon.

Wonwoo berjalan pulang menuju flatnya dengan rasa khawatir. Ia tau jika wanita yang saat ini bersama Ayahnya tersebut tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Wonwoo tau hal itu. Ia pernah tinggal selama dua bulan dengan Do Yeon, dan dua anak kandung Do Yeon, Dan Wonwoo merasa seperti di neraka. Wonwoo menceritakannya kepada sang Paman dan kabur ke rumah pamannya, Yang notabenenya saat itu juga menampung Ibunya.

Ia berada dalam posisi dilema.

Ia harus menghubungi Ayahnya? Atau tidak. Karena Ia masih sakit hati dengan ulah Ayahnya. Jika menghubungi sang Ayah pun Ia tidak bisa karena Do Yeon sudah menghapus kontaknya dan sang Ayah kecuali jika Wonwoo mau berganti Marga seperti Ayahnya yang tidak memakai nama Jeon lagi. Ya, Karena permainan Do Yeon yang malu mengakui bahwa ayah Wonwoo dulu terkena phk dari Perusahaan yang pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya, Ia mengubah marga ayah Wonwoo menjadi marga Choi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Wonwoo menghela nafas pasrah. Ia melirik kantong belanjaannya tadi. Seharusnya saat ini Ia sedang mencoba resep lasagnanya tadi.

"Aku benar-benar harus memikirkan diriku sendiri " Wonwoo mengambil kantong belanjanya dan menuju dapur.

* * *

Mingyu turun dari mobil mewahnya setelah sang Ayah turun. Beberapa staff sudah siap menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mingyu berjalan di belakang Ayahnya dengan gagah. Membius para karyawati dan beberapa karyawan di sana. Pakaian Mingyu hanya Tuxedo hitam dengan motif emas. Namun Mingyu menambahkan Coat panjang mengingat Seoul sedang dalam musim dingin.

"Selamat Pagi" Sapa Tuan Kim tegas namun tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Selamat Pagi, Sajangnim" Jawab para Karyawan dar Karyawati yang menyambut mereka berdua, termasuk Mingyu.

"Minggu depan, Saya dan keluarga akan ada urusan ke Busan" Tuan Kim membuka apel pagi tersebut membuat Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Bahkan saat sarapan tadi mereka tidak membahas ini.

"Saya harap, sebelum Saya dan keluarga berlibur kesana. Semua pekerjaan kalian beres. Ingat, Siapa saja yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum hari Jum'at, Aku akan menambahkan 2 hari pada cuti tahunannya. Terdengar menarik, Bukan? Dan tentu dengan tambahan yang pantas" Tuan Kim terlihat tersenyum begitu melihat reaksi karyawannya.

"Selamat berjuang" Ujar Tuan Kim menutup apel tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan Mingyu yang mengekorinya.

"Appa kita perlu berbicara" ujar Mingyu.

"Ya Tentu. Silahkan" Tuan Kim duduk di kursinya sementara Mingyu duduk sambil menaikkan kakinya ke paha disebuah sofa hitam.

"Kita tidak membahas ini tadi saat sarapan" protes Mingyu.

"Semalam Appa membahasnya dengan Umma. Pernikahan kalian akan di laksanakan minggu depan"

"Aku bahkan belum mengetahui calonku"

"Appa juga" jawab Tuan Kim santai membuat Mingyu sedikit melongo.

"Appa hentikan saja kegilaan ini dan tolong bujuk Umma" ujar Mingyu tegas.

"Well, Soal itu Appa tidak berani membatalkan keinginan Ummamu"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Appa?"

"Appa mau saja menggantikanmu. Tapi kau mau melihat Ummamu yang galak itu menghajar Appa? Turutilah keinginan Ummamu sekali ini, Mingyu. Kau tidak ingat Ummamu nyaris kehilangan nyawanya saat melahirkanmu?"

"Appa..."

"Sepulang kerja nanti, Ummamu mengajak Appa bertemu dengan calonmu itu. Jika kau mau lihat calonmu seperti apa, ikutlah"

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak di beritahu?"

"Ummamu yang melarang Appa"

"Dasar suami takut istri" ujar Mingyu santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya tersebut.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Aku mendengarnya!"

Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mau tau.

Tuan Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Mingyu anak kesayangannya. Ia dan sang Istri begitu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Mingyu. 

* * *

_"Mingyu-ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa nilai matematikamu jelek sekali? Bagaimana jika nanti kau meneruskan perusahaan Appa?"_

 _Mingyu hanya menunduk_

 _"Yeobo" Ujar sang Istri lembut_

 _"Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengisi tabel perkalianmu? Bagaimana ini?"_

 _"Mingyu masih anak-anak. Wajar saja Ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal yang baru saja Ia pelajari"_

 _"Tapi Yeobo kita sudah memilih sekolah terbaik untuknya"_

 _"Sekolah manapun tidak akan bisa mengubah kemampuan anak-anak tanpa diajari dirumah bodoh!" Jaeni kehilangan sabar._

 _Tuan Kim melihat tabel perkalian yang baru saja Mingyu isi._

 _"6x6 = 40? Siapa yang membuat rumus itu Mingyu-ya?" Tuan Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah_

 _"Daripada kau memarahinya terus-terusan, Kenapa kau tidak mengajarinya bodoh" Ujar Jaeni galak_

 _"Kau kan ibunya"_

 _"Tapi dia merindukanmu, Otak Udang! Cobalah mengajarinya dengan halus! Kau ini Manager tapi hanya bisa menyuruh-nyuruh saja. Berikan dia contoh"_

 _"Hah" Tuan Kim menghela nafas lelah._

 _"Aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu. Ingat jangan marahi Mingyu terus-terusan! Aku bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkannya!"_

 _"Kenapa para Wanita di dunia ini galak sekali?"_ _Tuan Kim menatap Mingyu setelah menghela nafas berat._

 _"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Tuan Kim lembut._

 _"Appa mau mengajariku?" tanya Mingyu dengan mata berbinar._

 _"Ya. Tentu saja"_

 _Mingyu mengambil buku pelajarannya dan membukanya di hadapan sang Ayah._

 _"Semuanya" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum membuat sang Ayah melongo tidak percaya._

 _"Semuanya?"_ _Mingyu mengangguk cepat._

Tuan Kim hanya mengusap pelipisnya.

* * *

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'fr : Jaeni Umma

Wonwoo-ya? Maaf Umma tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, Umma sedikit kerepotan dengan urusan di rumah. Bisakah kau langsung saja ke Restorannya?'

"Kenapa tidak di batalkan sekalian saja" ujar Wonwoo datar tanpa menaruh kecurigaan sedikit pun. Jemarinya dengan lincah membalas pesan tersebut.

'to : Jaeni Umma

Baiklah Jae-Umma. Aku akan kesana naik taksi nanti sore'

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia melihat jam yang ada di dindingnya. Pukul 2 siang dan Lasagna yang baru saja Ia buat sudah cukup matang. Ia memotong sedikit bagian Lasagnanya dan memasukkan potongan kecil ke mulutnya. Sedikit menikmati rasanya.

"tidak buruk. aku tidak cukup yakin jika memberikan ini kepada Jaeni Umma"

* * *

Mingyu segera memasuki mobil sang Ayah saat akan meninggalkan gedung The Kim co. Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafas saat Mingyu memberinya deathglare begitu menelepon sang Istri. Seakan-akan memberi tanda 'jangan bilang pada Umma'

"Yeobo aku sudah pulang dan akan segera ke tempat kemarin"

"Kau sudah mulai berangkat? Tumben sekali biasanya kau sedikit terlambat"

"Iya iya aku hanya bercanda sayang jangan di bawa serius"

"Ya sampai jumpa nanti"

Mingyu hanya mencibir melihat kelakuan sang Ayah yang menurutnya 'Suami Takut Istri'. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit takut kepada ibunya karena Ibunya sedikit galak.

Supir pribadi mereka memarkirkan mobil di depan sebuah Restoran Italia. Tidak begitu mewah tetapi memiliki Ruang VIP yang mana dibutuhkan mereka untuk perbincangan tentang 'perjodohan Mingyu'

Sang Ayah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan sebuah Ruangan yang sudah dipesan sang Istri. Sementara Mingyu hanya mengikuti dari belakang seakan-akan takut sang Ibu memergokinya. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan keduanya ke sebuah Ruangan. Ruangan Private yang biasanya dipesan oleh keluarga kalangan atas untuk menikmati makanan mereka. Sang Ibu sudah didalam ruangan itu dan terlihat menunggu.

"Kenapa kau mengajak, Mingyu?" tanya Jaeni.

"Dia merengek ikut" jawab Tuan Kim Santai.

"Umma ada yang harus aku bicarakan"

"Ya.. Bicara saja" jawab Jaeni tenang.

"Aku Gay" jawab Mingyu tegas.

"Ahh itu bagus"

Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang Pelayan mengantarkan Wonwoo kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong Jaeni Umma" Mingyu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Karena dia adalah pilihan Umma"

"Apa?"

"Wonwoo-ya.. Ini Anak Umma" ujar Jaeni sembari menepuk pundak Mingyu

TBC

Hai semuanya. Maaf ya di prolog kemarin saya belum sempetin buat kenalan. Panggil saja saya Fei. Hmm... banyak yang ngeduga kalo Karakter Mingyu di sini perfeksionis ya? Hahahaha... Saya bikin 180 derajat berbeda dengan pemikiran kalian semua. Oh ya... Mungkin kurang asik ya kalo ga di kasih konflik di salah satu pihak yang ngebuat pihak lainnya bakal saling ngedukung? Nah saya mencetuskan menaruh konflik di Wonwoonya.

At Least, Terimakasih Readers sekalian kemarin yang sudah Fav, Follow, Bahkan Review! Itu sungguh Moodbooster saya buat ngetik kelanjutan FF ini. Dan Terakhir, RnR lagi Please? :3


	3. Chapter 2 - Meet

Mulut Mingyu seakan-akan penuh melihat apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Perkiraannya salah besar.

"Umma, Umma tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"kali ini tidak. Ah iya, Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Umma biar Mingyu duduk dengan Appanya"

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Namun Jaeni menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya hanya membuat Wonwoo pasrah.

Mingyu hanya mendengus mendapatkan perlakuan 'tidak adil' dari Ibunya. Ia sedikit menyesali perkataannya tadi. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah tas kecil yang Wonwoo bawa.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Mingyu sambil memandangi tas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo teringat satu hal yang sudah Ia siapkan daritadi. Ia mengambil tas tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Jaeni.

"Ah, Jaeni Umma, Aku tadi belajar membuat Lasagna tanpa bantuan Umma dan semoga kau menyukainya" ujar Wonwoo malu-malu sembari menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Ah aku senang sekali kau sudah menganggapku sebagai ibumu, Wonwoo sayang" Jaeni dengan senang hati menerima bingkisan tersebut.

Mingyu sedari tadi merasa dia di kucilkan.

"Lihat Mingyu, Calon istrimu baik hati membuatkan Lasagna untuk Umma. Kau pasti tidak akan kelaparan nantinya" ujar Jaeni menggoda Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya mendesah malas.

"Ah ya, Nak Wonwoo. Ada yang harus kami beritahukan kepadamu" ujar Tuan Kim.

"Iya?"

"Pernikahanmu dan Mingyu akan di selenggarakan minggu depan dengan tertutup di Busan. Persiapan semua sudah selesai tinggal kalian dan tuxedonya"

"Umma memesan dekorasi bewarna putih yang indah~"

"Kalian menghinaku?"

Wonwoo menahan tawanya. Mingyu hanya mendelik ke arah Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Karena ini Private Party, Kami hanya akan mengundang kerabat terdekat saja"

"Umma... Kerabat Umma sangat jauh dan pastinya kerepotan jika datang ke Busan. Sebagai gantinya, Boleh aku mengundang sahabatku saja?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Umma akan menyiapkan akomodasinya.. Mingyu-ya, Besok kau tidak usah bekerja, Temani Wonwoo fitting baju di Desainer langganan Umma, ya? Pilih sesuai selera kalian dan nanti Umma yang membayarnya"

"Ehem. Lebih tepatnya saya" potong Tuan Kim. Jaeni hanya memberikan Death Glarenya.

"Dan aku sudah memberitahu ibumu, Wonwoo.. Jadi tidak masalah"

• **Fiction And Fact •**

Jaeni menatap Wonwoo yang berjalan menuju halte tak jauh dari Restaurant tadi.

"Wonwoo, Mau kemana?"

"Aku menunggu Bis pulang, Umma"

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir, Umma"

"Mingyu! Umma akan pulang bersama Appa. Kau antar Wonwoo pulang"

"Tapi Umma-"

"Tidak ada bantahan" ujar Jaeni final.

"Umma aku bisa pulang sendiri" Wonwoo merasa tidak enak.

"Kau ini. Kau harus terbiasa pergi dengan suamimu nantinya. Ada yang menjagamu, Tidak usah naik kendaraan umum lagi"

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya di hadapan mereka. Wonwoo memilih duduk di kursi belakang.

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti supir pribadimu. Duduk di depan" perintah Mingyu.

"Ah Baiklah" Wonwoo dengan sedikit takut berpindah ke kursi samping kemudi.

Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau.. Kau menerima perjodohan ini bukan karena Uang kan? Harus kau tau yang punya uang Appaku. Bukan aku"

"Honorku sebagai penulis cukup membelikan Ibuku sebuah Rumah di Gangnam" ujar Wonwoo dingin.

"Lalu, Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin Ibuku bersedih lagi"

"Ah..." Mingyu mulai melunak.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak. Bukan karena warisan atau apa. Hanya saja aku tau Ummaku seperti apa... Ngomong-ngomong Kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jika kau memiliki kekasih, Aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu dirumah nanti"

"Umm.. Tidak. Aku sedikit trauma menjalani sebuah hubungan"

"Kau takut menikah denganku?"

"Sedikit"

"Apa yang kau takuti?"

Wonwoo menatap kosong jalanan. "Di Khianati" ujar Wonwoo spontan.

Mingyu merasa mulai membicarakan hal yang sensitif bagi Wonwoo sehingga Ia mencari topik lain.

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?"

"Langsung pulang. Aku lelah"

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Lurus terus, Ada sebuah gedung perkantoran belok kanan. Gedung ke tiga dari belokan dengan pohon persik di trotoarnya"

"Ah baiklah"

Mingyu mengingat apa yang Wonwoo katakan. Hening. Ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas. Mingyu tidak tega membangunkannya. Begitu Ia memarkirkan mobilnya, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo di punggungnya dan menanyakan pada keamanan gedung dilantai berapa Wonwoo tinggal.

Mingyu tetap menggendong Wonwoo masuk kedalam lift. Ia tidak mempedulikan lift yang sedikit ramai dan tetap membawa Wonwoo pada punggungnya.

Mingyu merogoh saku Coat Wonwoo. Terdapat kunci Flat Wonwoo dan Mingyu segera membukanya. Mingyu menidurkan Wonwoo di kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Wonwoo.

"Saat tertidur pun kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Seberat itukah masalahmu?" gumam Mingyu tidak tega sambil menyelimuti Wonwoo.

Mingyu pulang dari Flat Wonwoo. Setelah Ia memarkirkan mobilnya, Ia menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang berbincang dengan Ayahnya.

"Umma" panggil Mingyu.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku berbicara?"

"Tentu saja"

"Besok, Aku akan menemani Wonwoo Fitting. Tapi aku meminta satu hal padamu"

"Katakan saja"

"Tidak ada cincin dalam pernikahanku"

"Mingyu!" Tegur Ayahnya.

"Umma boleh membiayai semua keperluan pernikahan. Tapi aku sendiri yang akan membelikannya. Namun, Sebelum aku memberikan cincin itu, Aku ingin lihat dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Tolong hargai keputusanku kali ini"

Jaeni terlihat berpikir, lalu memandang suaminya tanda minta bantuan.

"Kau tidak berniat membatalkan ini kan?"

Mingyu sebenarnya ingin bercerita tentang apa yang Wonwoo bicarakan di mobil tadi. Namun Ia enggan karena merasa masalah Wonwoo bukan main-main.

"Umma menikahkanku tanpa dasar cinta dan di usia muda tanpa alasan logis sama sekali. Aku menghargai keputusan kalian dan tolong kalian juga hargai keputusanku"

"Mingyu. Wonwoo merupakan sesosok yang hebat. Dia lebih dewasa darimu"

"Aku tau. Dia membawa beban yang berat. Dan tujuan pernikahan adalah saling membahu membawa beban tersebut. Aku harus memastikan jika Ia mau menerimaku dan membagi bebannya padaku atau tidak"

Jaeni memandang anaknya takjub. Mingyunya sudah dewasa kali ini.

"Umma tau kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Umma"

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

'drrrt drrrt'

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ponselnya mendapatkan pesan baru.

"Mingyu kau lama se-" Wonwoo menyadari jika Ia tidak berada di mobil Mingyu lagi. Ini kamarnya. Ia merasa hanya menidurkan kepalanya sebentar guna mengurangi pusing dan tiba-tiba saja Ia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Apa Mingyu yang membawaku?" tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

'drrrt drrrt'

Sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya lagi. Ada dua pesan di sana dan Wonwoo membacanya.

'fr ; Soonyoung sipit

Soonyoung menambahkan sebuah foto'

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak mengetahui apa yang di kirimkan Sahabatnya tersebut. Dengan cekatan Wonwoo membalas pesan tersebut.

'To ; Soonyoung Sipit

Jangan bilang padaku jika kau bekerja disana'

Tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dari Soonyoung.

"Jangan bilang jika kau bekerja di sana"

"Sayangnya Wonwoo, Aku mendapat pekerjaan di tempat Appamu"

"Jelaskan padaku"

"Aku hanya meletakkan lamaranku di beberapa kantor tanpa sengaja. Dan kantor ayahmu lah yang menghubungiku pertama kalinya"

"Dia tidak bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau tidak bertanya apa jabatanku terlebih dahulu?"

"Apa jabatanmu?"

"Wakil Choi Seungcheol"

"Soonyoung kau gila"

"Tapi Won, di hari pertamaku bekerja aku menyadari sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Ayahmu seperti di perintah oleh Ibu Tirimu itu dan menghormati Seungcheol"

"Wajar dia anaknya"

"Kau tak sedih sama sekali?"

"Apa dia juga memikirkanku dengan Umma saat meninggalkanku? Kurasa tidak. Dia dibutakan Uang dan Harga diri"

"Seungcheol peduli padamu"

"Itu hanya basa-basi semata karena mungkin tau aku satu sekolah padamu"

"Dia membeli bukumu"

"Ya mungkin saja dia menertawai bukuku"

"Sewaktu dia bertanya padaku jika dia Ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku menjawab sudah putus hubungan karena kau menghilang, Dia sangat kecewa. Asal kau tau"

"Kau membuat moodku hilang padahal aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu"

"Katakan padaku. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menjadi mata-mata untukmu"

"Aku..."

"Iya kau kenapa?"

"Akan menikah minggu depan di Busan"

"Meni-WHAT?!"

"Soonyoung kecilkan suaramu"

"Kita harus bertemu. Besok. Di cafe langganan kita. Aku tidak mau tau"

"Tapi aku besok akan fitting dengan calon suamiku"

"Kenalkan padaku!"

Dan Soonyoung memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja.

• **Fiction And Fact •**

Mingyu menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Seminggu lagi, Ia akan melepas masa lajangnya dan menjadi Seorang kepala keluarga. Dimana nantinya Ia akan menghidupi dirinya dan Wonwoo, bertanggung jawab penuh, dan itu tidak mudah baginya.

Dan nampaknya, Ia harus bersanding dengan seseorang yang memiliki ketakutan menjalani sebuah hubungan karena dihianati. Mingyu tidak Playboy walaupun semasa SMA banyak berpacaran dengan gadis, itu permintaan mereka dan Mingyu sungkan menolak.

Mingyu buta akan cinta. Sekalipun Dia berpacaran dengan banyak gadis, Itu tanpa dilandasi cinta dan hanya bertahan berberapa hari saja. Mingyu tidak pernah serius mengencani gadis karena mereka hanya melihat keluarga Mingyu.

Bertanya pada Ayahnya pun Ia malu. Orang Tuanya berpacaran sejak SMA dan sang Ibu berjuang untuk kuliah agar di izinkan menikah dengan sang Ayah.

Mingyu bangun lebih pagi lagi, padahal Ibunya sudah memberi keringanan karena Ia akan memilih Jas Pernikahannya nanti. Ia baru saja bisa tertidur setelah meminum pil tidur. Mingyu ingin bermalas-malasan sambil menonton TV. Ia membawa semangkuk sereal dan susu sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Mingyu, Appa berangkat"

"Ne" ujar Mingyu lemas dan tanpa semangat.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya. Ia berharap Wonwoo sadar jika ada nomornya di ponsel dan akan menyapanya. Namun nyatanya tidak. Mingyu berniat menggodanya. Ia mendial nomor Wonwoo. Hanya terdengar nada tunggu lama yang membuat Mingyu yakin jika Wonwoo masih tidur. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya dengan wajah masam.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

'fr : Wonwoo

Demi Tuhan aku akan menghajar seseorang yang mengganggu tidurku dan menamai nomornya dengan 'Pangeran Mingyu'. itu sangat menyakiti mataku'

Mingyu tersenyum. Dugaannya benar. Ia pun mendial Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Setelah sebuah panggilan tak terjawab darimu, Kim" jawab Wonwoo sarkas.

"Jangan begitu pada calon suamimu"

"Aku begadang menyelesaikan desain sampul bukuku dan tidur pukul 2 pagi! Demi Tuhan! Dan Kau menggangguku yang baru saja bermimpi indah!"

"Kau kan kemarin sudah tidur"

"Sahabatku meneleponku dan aku teringat jika Aku butuh beberapa desain untuk diajukan besok pada Direksi"

Mingyu melirik jam diatas TV "Tidurlah sebentar. Jam 10 aku akan menjemputmu. Selamat tidur lagi" Mingyu memutuskan panggilannya dan terkejut mendapati sang Ibu yang sudah duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Calon pengantin. Nanti ketemu, pagi-pagi sudah menelepon"

"Umma!"

"Umma juga pernah seperti dirimu. Dan Umma rasa itu wajar. Namun bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan saat bertemu jika rindunya ditahan?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Wonwoo itu tangguh. Sejak sekolah Ia sudah menghasilkan penghasilan. Ia bahkan sudah membelikan Ibunya rumah"

"Memang dia anak Yatim?"

"Sebelum Umma ikut Ayahmu ke Amerika saat kalian Sekolah Dasar, Ia masih memiliki Ayah. Entah, Ummanya tidak memberitahu Umma"

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Kemarin sewaktu aku mengantarnya pulang dia bilang takut terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia takut jika Ia dihianati. Dan Ia tampak tertekan"

"Jangan paksa dia cerita. Tunggu saja Ia menceritakannya sendiri"

"Baiklah"

"Dia penulis cerita yang bagus. Dia menulis novel online yang jika tidak salah judulnya 'Married With A Monster Man'. Dan Umma sudah membacanya sekali. Ahh Umma suka karakter perempuannya yang benar-benar mandiri dan tak gentar menghadapi perempuan lain yang menyukai dan menggoda suaminya sendiri"

Mingyu merasa tidak asing dengan judulnya.

"Tentang Pernikahan tanpa cinta itu?"

"Kau membacanya juga?"

"Tidak Umma. Hanya sekilas karena aku pikir itu terlalu fiktif"

"Tidak selalu. Faktanya kalian juga akan mengalaminya"

"Iya juga.."

"Mingyu, Cinta pasti akan datang secara tidak langsung. Umma dulu juga begitu. Appamu berkali-kali mengganggu Umma hanya untuk masalah sepele. Tapi lama-kelamaan Umma sadar jika itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Umma"

"Itu Beda, Umma"

"Nenekmu awalnya tidak menyetujuinya"

"Hah?"

"Karena itu perusahaan miliknya, Nenekmu mengira jika Umma hanya melihat Appamu dari uangnya saja. Umma bahkan mendapat restu setelah 5 tahun berpacaran"

"Wow. Umma meyakinkannya dengan apa?"

"Umma menemami Appamu sekalipun dia di posisi terbawah. Kau tau saat kuliah Appamu dulu bekerja paruh waktu di tempat lain dan memakai gaji pertamanya untuk mengajak Umma menonton di bioskop"

"Aku kagum"

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

"Dasar Menyebalkan" Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya lagi dan mencoba kembali tidur. Masih pukul 6 pagi. Wonwoo mencoba memejamkan matanya walaupun sedikit susah. Ia lelah dan butuh tidur. Setidaknya melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

Tak lama matanya terpejam, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Wonwoo meringis miris. Panggilan dari Direktur Jung.

"Iya sajangnim?"

"Sedikit. Ada apa Sajangnim?"

"Saya usahakan" Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya dan mencoba tidur lagi.

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

Mingyu memandangi bayangan dirinya disebuah kaca. Sebuah kaos lengan pendek bewarna biru dan skinny jeans membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Terlihat tepat untuk kencan. Eh? Kencan?

"Anak Umma terlihat lebih muda jika berpakaian seperti itu" Jaeni tampak menunggu Mingyu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Panas sekali Umma makanya aku memakai pakaian santai saja. Apa tidak cocok?"

"Kau tampan, nak. Walaupun Appamu lebih tampan"

Mingyu mendengus sembari mengambil kunci mobil dan ponselnya diatas meja kamarnya.

Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai menuju Flat Wonwoo yang hanya lima belas menit dari rumahnya. Sengaja tak mengabari Wonwoo.

Flat yang ditempati Wonwoo adalah menengah-atas dan rapi. Itu yang ada di pikiran Mingyu. Walaupun pengamanan tiap Flatnya masih manual dengan kunci putar. Ada lift di tiap lantainya tapi tempat Wonwoo tak jauh dari tangga. Mingyu memutuskan untuk naik tangga saja. Karena terlihat sepi.

Mingyu mengeluarkan kunci Wonwoo, yang tentu saja semalam Ia mengambil satu untuk mengunci tempat Wonwoo dari luar. Ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo di ruang tamu. Mingyu yakin jika Wonwoo masih tidur.

Pintu kamar Wonwoo sedikit terbuka.

"Wonwoo ayo berang-"

Wonwoo hendak memakai kaos putih lengan pendeknya dan membuat Mingyu melihat punggung mulus Wonwoo.

"Mingyu?"

"-kat"

"KAU MASUK DARI MANA HAH?!" teriakan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu hampir saja jatuh karena kaget. Jantung Mingyu pun berdebar.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Kau masuk dari mana?"

"Aku punya kunci cadanganmu"

"BAGAIMANA BI-"

"Semalam aku mengantarkanmu, kan? Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan pintumu tidak di kunci jadi ya aku mengambil satu untuk menguncinya dari luar" jawab Mingyu santai.

"Iya juga ya"

Mingyu hanya mendengus.

Di Butik Desainer langganan Ibu Mingyu, Wonwoo tampak tidak mengerti dengan beberapa contoh jas pengantin yang disodorkan oleh pelayan di sana. Wonwoo terlihat kebingungan memilih jas yang di sodorkan kepadanya.

"Pilihanmu kuno sekali" cerca Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang memilihnya" ujar Wonwoo ketus.

Mingyu berdiri dan tampak memperhatikan beberapa stel Jas disana.

"Aku mau yang warna putih untukku dan hitam untuknya. Tolong juga kecilkan bagian pinggang untuknya karena dia datar sekali."

"Hey kau menghinaku?"

"Lalu pastikan untuk dia tidak terlalu feminim. Okay? Ah iya satu lagi untuk kemejanya aku minta yang Body fit"

Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan tanpa mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, kemari" perintah Mingyu.

"Untuk apa?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas "Kau mau bajunya pas atau tidak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ah.." Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan datanglah seorang pelayan laki-laki yang hendak mengepas badan Wonwoo.

"Biar aku saja" ujar Mingyu sembari membetulkan Jas Wonwoo sedangkan pelayan tadi hanya memasangkan jarum pentul sebagai tanda saat di jahit lagi. Secara tidak langsung Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Dan langsung saja pemilik butik itu memotret keduanya dan mengirimnya ke Jaeni.

"Kau tadi modus ya?" curiga Wonwoo saat pelayan tadi pergi dengan catatan dan jas yang baru saja di cobanya.

"Aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh orang lain" ujar Mingyu santai.

"Aku bukan milikmu"

"Tidak. Kau hanya belum jadi milikku" goda Mingyu.

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

"Kau mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo teringat janjinya dengan Soonyoung lalu memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan polos "Cafe langgananku, ya?"

"Baiklah" ujar Mingyu pasrah.

Wonwoo mengetikkan pesan untuk Soonyoung.

'To: Soonyoung Sipit

Aku dalam perjalanan ke tempat biasa kita'

"Ah iya, Mingyu?"

"Ada apa?" Mingyu masih fokus mengemudi karena jalanan sedikit ramai.

"Setelah makan siang, Kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Wonwoo takut-takut.

Mingyu tersenyum usil "Kau merindukanku ya?" Godanya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan wajahnya "Jangan gila! Jika kau tidak sibuk, Nanti tolong antar aku ke Kantor penerbit ya?"

"Baiklah. Kau akan menerbitkan sebuah buku?"

"Tidak juga. Direktur memanggilku dan bilang ada beberapa sutradara yang ingin bekerja sama denganku"

"Kau menulis apa memangnya?"

"Cerita Fiksi"

"Kenapa orang-orang begitu menyukai cerita fiksi?"

"Memangnya aneh?"

"Tidak juga sih, Tapi kan kita juga perlu fakta"

"Mungkin ada beberapa hal dalam hidup kita yang menjadi Fiksi ataupun Fakta. Bagi kita Fiktif karena kita tidak mengalami dan menjalaninya. Tapi bagi mereka yang mengalami dan menjalaninya itu sebuah fakta. Pembacaku pernah mengirimiku pesan jika apa yang aku tulis terjadi pada diri mereka. Kita juga tidak tahu kehidupan orang lain kan?"

"Alasanmu masuk akal juga. Bisa diterima"

"Apa Manager memang begini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru tau jika seorang Manger hanya menerima alasan logis seperti dalam ceritaku"

"Kau menggambarkannya seperti apa?"

"Suka menyuruh.."

One Strike.

"Keras kepala.."

Strike lagi mengenai hati Mingyu.

"Tidak menerima kata tidak"

Sekali lagi.

"Dan bersikap Ia adalah hal yang harus di nomor satukan"

Mingyu merasa Wonwoo menyindirnya secara tajam.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang Wonwo tunjukkan. Sebuah bangunan dua lantai yang mungkin akan terlihat indah di malam hari. Tak begitu luas, Tapi nyaman. Selera Wonwoo boleh juga, batin Mingyu.

Wonwoo memilih tempat duduk tak jauh dari jendela agar Soonyoung tidak kesulitan mencarinya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa dua buku menu dan mengisi gelas kosong dengan air putih.

"Nuna, Bawakan aku menu biasanya ya, Dan untuk minumnya aku mau Matcha latte"

"Baiklah, Dan temanmu ini?"

"Maaf aku calon suaminya" Ralat Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo kesal "Seafood Angelhair pasta dan Iced Coffee" Mingyu mengembalikan buku tadi kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Wah selamat ya Wonwoo. Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya"

"Kau ini kenapa bilang-bilang sih!" Wonwoo menginjak kaki Mingyu.

"Ya memang begitu kan?" ujar Mingyu sambil meminum air putihnya.

"Tapi bisa diam atau tidak sih? Ah kau ini"

"Kau manis sekali jika cemberut" Mingyu mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo menampar tangannya seketika.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu, Kim! Aku tidak mau jerawatan nantinya!"

"Galak sekali. Ah iya, Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya? Jangan merindukanku sayang"

"Tidak usah kembali sekalian!'

Tak lama setelah Mingyu ke kamar mandi, Soonyoung tampak datang dengan seorang lelaki manis sebahunya. Bahkan Wonwoo yakin lelaki yang di bawa sahabatnya tersebut tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Jihoon, teman mereka juga.

'Mana calonmu?" Tanpa mengucapkan salam Soonyoung dan Jihoon langsung duduk di hadapan Wonwoo. Tempat Mingyu tadi dan Soonyoung menghabiskan air Mingyu.

"Ke kamar mandi. Tak lama sebelum kalian datang"

"Alasan klasik" ujar Soonyoung.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau serius akan menikah karena di jodohkan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Soonyoung bisa kah kau berhenti bergosip dengan Jihoon tanpaku?"

"Iya Jihoon dia akan menikah. Baru saja mereka selesai fitting"

"Cepat sekali"

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ah iya Won, Ada hal yang sangat penting ingin ku beritahu padamu" ujar Soonyoung "Tentang ayahmu"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu? Tadi, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan berkasku di bawah meja ayahmu. Dan Aku melihat sebuah alat penyadap suara di bawah meja ayahmu"

Wonwoo tercengang

"Lalu aku memeriksa juga di bawah mejanya Seungcheol. Aku juga menemukan alat penyadap disana. Kurasa ibu tirimu ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Untung saja sewaktu Seungcheol bertanya tentangmu waktu itu tidak di ruangannya. Jika di sana matilah aku"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya tentu saja aku melepasnya bodoh! Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat ayahmu diperlakukan seperti itu walaupun aku juga tidak terima dengan perlakuannya pada dirimu terlebih dahulu!"

"Tunggu-tunggu! Manager baruku kemari. Jika ketauan aku pergi sebelum jam makan siang pasti mati aku" Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Soonyoung.

"Mana? Yang katamu galak itu kan?"

Wonwoo melihat kearah seseorang pria yang baru saja masuk.

"Dia?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Dia Mingyu. Calonku"

"Ha?"

"Won, mereka siapa?" tanya Mingyu sambil duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, mereka sahabatku. Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Guys, Kim Mingyu, Orang yang kuceritakan"

"Hai" Jawab Mingyu kaku. Mingyu memicingkan matanya saat melihat Jihoon "Kau kan... Bekerja di tempatku?"

"Iya Tuan.." jawab Jihoon takut.

"Jangan bilang-bilang ya? Kumohon"

"Baiklah"

"Aku tidak percaya Wonwoo bisa mendapatkan seorang Manager"

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

"Mmm... Mingyu, Maafkan temanku ya? Aku akan menggantinya jika kau keberatan" Mengetahui bahwa Mingyu adalah Manager tadi, Jihoon dan Soonyoung lalu memesan menu paling mahal dan komplit. Dan berakhir Mingyu yang membayarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak mentraktir orang setelah lulus kuliah"

"Tapi Mingyu.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Uangku banyak tenang saja"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Direktur Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Mingyu yang mau mengantarkannya.

"Ah iya, Mingyu setelah menikah nanti, Aku tetap boleh menulis kan? Tenang saja ini hanya pekerjaan sampingan kok!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tulang punggung untuk Ummaku. Dan aku terbiasa bekerja untuknya"

"Kan ada aku"

"Aku tidak ingin merepokanmu"

"Menulis pekerjaan sampinganmu kan? Bagaimana jika kau bekerja sebagai Sekretarisku nantinya? Full time dan tentu saja gajimu bisa menghidupi Ummamu"

"Dan kau nantinya akan bercerita jika kita sudah menikah? Tidak. Mau ditaruh mana wajahku"

"Kau mau atau tidak? Kau bisa masuk tanpa menulis lamaran"

"Baiklah aku mau" ujar Wonwoo pasrah.

"Ingat ya, Sekretaris Pribadi"

Mobil Mingyu memasuki halaman parkir sebuah gedung bertingkat. Mingyu juga terlihat menuruni mobil saat Wonwoo turun.

"Kenapa kau turun juga?"

"Kau ingin menjemurku disini?"

"Tapi aku ada rapat didalam"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan merengek mengganggumu nantinya"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat-lihat atau menggoda wanita disana?"

"Dasar Kardus" Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu.

Lift yang dinaiki Wonwoo dan Mingyu sepi. Mingyu teringat kejadian tadi. Kenapa Wonwoo tenang saja sih?

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku ada rapat di dalam. Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Iyaa"

Wonwoo memasuki ruang Direktur dan ada beberapa orang di sana.

"Ah iya, Wonwoo. Mereka Tim Produksi sebuah drama. Mereka suka karya-karyamu dan ingin kau menulis skrip untuk Drama mereka tentang percintaan di kantor. Apa kau bisa?"

"Sajangnim.. Aku tidak berpengalaman"

"Kau butuh model? Ah aku punya list Trainee yang bisa kau pakai untuk modelnya"

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk.

"Masuk!"

Seorang Sekretaris Direktur dan Mingyu tampak memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Wonwoo, Kau kan bisa membawa kekasihmu masuk"

"T-tapi"

"Wonwoo kau bilang kau tidak berpengalaman?"

"Memang tidak sajangnim!"

"Kau kan bisa meminta pacarmu mengajarimu?"

"Saya Calon Suaminya" ralat Mingyu.

"Apalagi kalian akan menikah, Bagus kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Ya. Wonwoo akan membuat skrip dramanya dengan calon suaminya sebagai modelnya"

"Mati aku..."

"Maaf?" tanya Mingyu.

"Apa kau bisa membantu Wonwoo membuat skrip Drama tentang percintaan di kantor?"

"Tentu saja saya akan membantu kekasih saya"

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

Wonwoo cemberut saja saat Mingyu membawanya ke rumahnya. Tadi Mingyu mendapat telepon jika Ibu Wonwoo berada disana.

"Wonwoo~ Senyum dong"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Aku akan membantumu nantinya tenang saja"

"Aku malu!"

"Aku kan tampan"

Wonwoo terperangah begitu mobil Mingyu memasuki halaman rumah yang begitu luas. Rumah keluarga Kim berdiri kokoh berwarna putih dengan pencahayaan yang tepat membuatnya terlihat megah. Ya, Langit mulai menggelap begitu mereka tiba disana menyambut kedatangan mereka setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Ini dia Calon Pengantin kita" Goda Jaeni saat Wonwoo memasuki ruang tamu.

"Umma"

"Kau kenapa sayang murung begitu?" tanya Jaeni begitu melihat Wonwoo murung.

"Dia mendapat tawaran membuat untuk skrip drama dan Direkturnya menyuruhku membantunya, Umma" Jawab Mingyu sembari duduk di sofa yang kosong.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Baru seharian keluar kalian sudah sedekat ini ya ah tidak ku sangka"

"Wonwoo cepat sekali akrab dengannya"

"Umma!"

Mingyu terlihat menggoda Wonwoo yang masih murung.

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo yang terlelap lagi di mobilnya. Mingyu mulai sedikit maklum karena Wonwoo terlihat lelah. Mingyu kira Wonwoo akan bercerita di mobil namun nyatanya tidak.

"Mungkin Ia belum siap" gumam Mingyu.

Seperti biasa Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo karena tidak tega melihatnya. Mingyu merasa Wonwoo begitu ringan.

"Appa" Wonwoo bergumam membuat Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku akan bersabar menunggumu bercerita"

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu pelan.

"Iya?" Mingyu mulai menaiki tangga perlahan.

"Aku ingin ditemani malam ini... Boleh?"

"Iya aku akan menemanimu" ujar Mingyu pelan.

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo di tempat tidurnya. Wonwoo masih terpejam. Begitu Mingyu akan pergi, Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" ujar Mingyu sambil mengusap pelan rambut Wonwoo.

"Aku takut" ujar Wonwoo pelan.

"Kau takut apa humm?" Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Jangan pergi, ya?"

"Iya. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku disini"

"Maaf aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika kau butuh seseorang untuk mendengar ceritamu, Aku siap"

"Appaku.."

"Beliau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saat di mobil tadi"

"Tidurlah"

Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Ia tidur di sofa ruang tamu Wonwoo. Ia sendiri juga bilang jika akan menemani Wonwoo bukan? Dan Ia segera mengirim pesan pada Ibunya jika Ia akan menemani Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa sesuatu tidak enak tentang Ayahnya. Soonyoung belum mengiriminya kabar karena ikut dengan Seungcheol bertugas ke Busan karena urusan mendadak setelah makan siang tadi. Dan tentu saja sedikit berbahaya karena bisa saja ketauan Seungcheol. Walaupun Wonwoo yakin kakak tirinya itu tidak seperti Ibu dan Adik tirinya.

Wonwoo ingin menghubungi Ayahnya walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Namun Ibu tirinya menghapus semua kontaknya dengan sang Ayah jika Ia tidak mau tinggal di rumah tersebut. Wonwoo tidak tertarik dengan harta yang di janjikan Doyeon. Ia tau wanita tersebut menikahi sang Ayah karena malas melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Dan Wonwoo tidak gila harta. Ia tidak berminat untuk memegang perusahaan Doyeon di tempat lain.

Wonwoo tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tau jika Mingyu sudah pulang. Wonwoo berjalan menuju dapur berniat mengambil segelas air putih dingin. Wonwoo terkejut melihat Mingyu yang terlelap di Sofa. Perasaannya tadi, Mingyu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan Wonwoo kira pulang. Ia tidak tega melihat Mingyu tidur dengan posisi yang membuatnya sakit saat bangun nantinya. Namun Ia juga tidak tega membangunkan Mingyu yang terlelap. Wonwoo dilema.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Mengambil selimut baru dan sebuah bantal yang nyaman. Wonwoo menyamankan letak tidur Mingyu dengan memberi bantal dan menyelimutinya dengan nyaman. Aroma sampo yang Mingyu pakai saat mandi tadi membuat Wonwoo sedikit terlena. Aroma menthol membuat Mingyu makin berkharisma dan menurut Wonwoo sangat cocok.

"Kalau tidur begini menyebalkannya hilang"

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

Mingyu memasuki Gedung The Kim Co dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya pukul 7 pagi Ia kesiangan bangun dengan Wonwoo yang tertidur di lantai dengan pahanya sebagai bantalnya, Dan juga pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Mingyu mendapatkan godaan dari Ibunya sehingga Ia tidak fokus dan melupakan dasinya walaupun sudah setengah jalan.

Dengan sigap Mingyu masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol 7. Dilantai 4 Ia bertemu dengan Jihoon.

"Pagi, Mingyu-ssi" sapa Jihoon takut-takut.

"Pagi Jihoon-ah" Mingyu teringat sesuatu, "Jihoon-ah. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Silahkan"

"Kira-kira, Wonwoo menyukai apa ya?"

"Eung?"

"Aku menginap di Flatnya. Dan tidak sengaja membuatnya marah karena kesiangan dan menyalahkannya. Kira-kira kau tau barang apa yang cocok untuk meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Setahuku, Diamkan saja dia jika marah. Nanti juga dia akan kembali seperti semula. Ia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Namun jika tidak berhasil, Ajak saja dia makan makanan di kios. Dia lebih suka itu daripada makan makanan restoran. Ah mungkin Anda tidak terbiasa makan di tempat seperti itu"

"Ah begitu ya. Baiklah akan kucoba"

"Ah ya mungkin ini terdengar lancang bagi Anda, Apa Anda serius dengannya? Tolong jangan membuat traumanya muncul lagi"

"Trauma?"

"Sebenarnya saya harus menjaga ini baik-baik. Namun karena Saya yakin Ia tidak bercerita lebih baik Saya akan menceritakannya. Ayahnya meninggalkan Ibunya dan menikah lagi dengan seorang penerus sebuah perusahaan. Wonwoo sempat ikut dengan keluarga tirinya selama sebulan dan kembali ke Ibunya. Ibu tirinya selalu membuat seolah-olah Ia yang salah"

Mingyu tercengang "Ah begitu ya"

"Ibu dan adik tirinya keterlaluan sekali. Hanya kakak tirinya yang berbeda. Bahkan kakak tirinya lah meminta maaf akan kelakuan Ibunya yang membuat keluarga Wonwoo hancur" Jihoon menatap Mingyu penuh harap "Dan tolong, Anda tetap berbuat seakan-akan Anda tidak mengetahui hal ini karena sangat berat baginya. Saya permisi dahulu" Jihoon turun di lantai 6 meninggalkan Mingyu dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka di lantai 7, Mingyu melangkah gontai ke ruangannya. Mengingat cerita Jihoon tentang Wonwoo. Mingyu teringat jika Wonwoo belum sarapan. Ia mendial Delivery Order sebuah Restoran Ayam Goreng.

"Halo, Bisa kah aku memesan 4 paket Ayam goreng dan soda? Tapi harus di kirim ke dua tempat"

Jihoon mengernyit bingung mendapatkan sebuah paket ayam goreng dan sebotol soda di mejanya. Seingatnya ia tidak Delivery Order. Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, Mingyu yang baru saja lewat dengan berujar "Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku" sambil menyesap sodanya.

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Menstalkeri Wonwoo"

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

Wonwoo terkejut saat pintu flatnya diketuk dan mendapati seorang pegawai Delivery Order memberinya dua paket ayam goreng dan cola.

"Pesanan ini sudah di bayar ditempat lain, Tuan" ujar pegawai itu saat Wonwoo mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ah baiklah"

Pegawai itu pamit dan Wonwoo menutup pintunya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

'fr : Prince Mingyu

Kau belum sarapan kan? Kuharap permintaan maafku bisa mengenyangkan perut kecilmu. Dan jangan tersenyum membaca pesan ini. Aku tau kau tidak bisa marah padaku. {Love Emoticon}'

Dan konon, yang menamai itu Mingyu sendiri. Wonwoo geli dibuatnya.

"Dasar Kardus"

Wonwoo memakan beberapa potong ayam goreng tersebut dan bersiap menuju kampus. Ia memakai kaos lengan panjang bewarna biru dan Skinny jeans. Begitu Ia keluar dari gedung Flatnya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya lagi.

'fr : Prince Mingyu

Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?'

Dengan malas Wonwoo membalas pesan tersebut.

'to : Prince Mingyu

Ada. Hingga sore. Maka dari itu jangan ganggu aku'

Wonwoo berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Tak lama kemudian Mobil Sport merah berhenti di hadapannya. Seingat Wonwoo Ia tidak memiliki teman dengan mobil tersebut. Atap mobil tersebut perlahan terbuka dan menunjukan Mingyu yang memakai kacamata hitam dan tersenyum menggoda di hadapannya. Tak lupa dengan pakaian kerja Mingyu yang membuatnya menawan.

"Bisnya sudah berangkat saat kau menuruni tangga dan akan datang sedikit lama. Butuh tumpangan?" Mingyu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menggoda Wonwoo.

Sialnya bagi Wonwoo ia memiliki janji dengan dosennya sehingga harus berangkat saat itu juga.

"Kau menyebalkan" ujar Wonwoo sambil membuka pintu mobil Mingyu.

Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Senyum dong. Aku membolos diam-diam untuk mengantarmu"

"Kau membohongi ku kan?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menguntitku kan? Kau tidak bekerja kan?"

"Aku bekerja lah. Tanyakan pada Jihoon jika tidak percaya"

Wonwoo mengirimi Jihoon pesan. Menanyai apa benar Mingyu bekerja atau tidak. Tentu saja dengan sepaket ayam goreng membuat Jihoon membalas jika Tuan Kim menyuruh Mingyu mengambil beberapa arsip yang tertinggal. Mingyu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengemudikan mobilnya sesuai perintah Wonwoo. Kampus Wonwoo tak jauh dari kantornya. Kedatangan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo di hujani tatapan tanda tanya dari gadis-gadis di kampusnya. Mingyu mengusap poni Wonwoo, membuat para gadis disana iri. Wonwoo yakin jika nanti akan banyak yang meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

"Tidak usah" Wonwoo tidak sadar Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Wonwoo singkat dan berlari ke mobil sebelum mendapat pukulan.

Mingyu melihat dari spion dan menunjukkan Wonwoo mengacungkan jari tengah untuknya.

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

Wonwoo memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas dan mengembalikan beberapa buku yang baru saja Ia baca. Setelah menyapa penjaga, Wonwoo keluar dari perpustakaan. Wonwoo menyusuri jalan dengan rasa was-was. Sedari tadi Ia merasa di ikuti oleh seseorang.

Sore itu kampus Wonwoo tampak lenggang. Tidak seramai Ia datang tadi dimana para Mahasiswi menanyakan siapa yang mengantarnya. Ia mendadak di bicarakan karena kedatangan Mingyu. Apa baiknya Mingyu, sih? Menyebalkan iya. Gumam Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba tangan Wonwoo di tarik oleh seorang perempuan dan mengajaknya ke sebuah kelas kosong. Perempuan itu melepas tudungnya. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut. Darimana wanita itu tau kampusnya?

"Doyeon?"

"Well. Aku mulai lelah memaksamu memanggilku Ibu"

"Darimana kau tau kampusku?" Wonwoo memang tidak pernah berbicara secara formal dengan Doyeon.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Anak buahku yang mengawasimu banyak" Wonwoo mendadak kaku. Takut perjodohannya dengan Mingyu sampai di telinga Doyeon.

"Ada apa menemuiku?"

"Bujuk Ayahmu mau ke Jepang. Aku merasa kelelahan mengurus bagian Jepang. Jika kau tidak mau, Kau yang pergi"

"Tidak"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku menawarkanmu mengurus perusahaan besar dan kau tidak mau? Kau betah dengan keadaanmu yang pas-pasan itu?"

"Aku tau jika kau hanya membuat Ayahku sebagai robotmu saja"

"Jika kau tau hal itu kenapa diam saja?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi robotmu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanku nantinya entah jatuh miskin atau menjadi gelandangan sekalipun aku tidak akan mau menjadi robotmu. Aku bisa menghasilkan uangku sendiri untukku dan Ibuku"

"Kau tetap keras kepala anak bodoh"

"Sudah selesai? Jika sudah biarkan aku pergi karena muak melihatmu terlalu lama"

"Kau tau Ayahmu mulai menua kan?" Wonwoo terdiam. Doyeon menyunggingkan sebuah seringai "Dengan keadaan tubuh yang mulai melemah, Ayahmu bisa ku lenyapkan dengan mudahnya"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Kau mau di cap durhaka tidak mengakui Ayahmu sendiri?"

"Tak apa jika aku di cap durhaka karena tidak mengakui pria itu. Aku kehilangan sesosok Ayahku setelah kau merebut semuanya. Dan jika kau sudah tidak membutuhkan robotmu itu, kenapa kau tidak mau membuangnya? Kau takut tidak kebagian warisan ayahmu yang menua itu kan? Doyeon-ssi, Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak menghormatimu. Namun jika kau terus seperti ini, Seungcheol Hyung mungkin tidak akan menghormatimu juga. Kau berniat membunuh Ayahku? Aku tidak peduli. Polisi pasti cerdas tidak akan mengira Pria itu mati begitu juga" Wonwoo menatap Doyeon dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau tahu? Seungcheol juga robotku. Sama seperti Ayahmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia bukan anak kandungku" raut wajah Wonwoo berubah "Kenapa? Terkejut? Suami pertamaku mandul. Dan Ayahku menginginkan seorang cucu. Aku mengadopsi Seungcheol dari Panti Asuhan dan menyingkirkan suami pertamaku sendiri karena tidak ada gunanya. Dan setelah aku bertemu Ayahmu, Aku merasa pria itu berguna. Dan jika Ia tidak ada gunanya lagi, Aku juga akan menyingkirkannya, lalu Seungcheol. Adil kan?"

"Kau tidak layak dipanggil manusia"

"Dan kau, terus menerus menghabiskan kesabaranku. Berkali-kali aku memintamu untuk bekerja untukku dan kau tidak mau? Lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan nanti padamu. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku" Doyeon memakai lagi tudung coatnya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian. Badan Wonwoo gemetaran.

Ia mengirimi pesan kepada Soonyoung.

'to: Soonyoung sipit

Berikan nomorku kepada Seungcheol. Segera'

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hyungnya itu disakiti Doyeon. Hanya Seungcheol lah yang Wonwoo percaya dari keluarga tirinya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Nomor asing.

"Halo? Wonwoo? Ini aku Seungcheol"

"Hyung. Kau masih sibuk?"

"Yaa aku masih di Busan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Aku terkejut saat Soonyoung bilang tiba-tiba mendapatkan nomormu dari temannya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Wonwoo lega sekaligus merasa bersalah telah membohonginya.

"Aku baik. Jika kau nanti pulang dari Busan dan ada waktu, Temui aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

Seungcheol harus tau hal ini.

"Oke. Well, Aku sudah membaca bukumu. Kau berbakat sekali menulis"

 **• Fiction And Fact •**

Mingyu mengusap rambutnya kasar. Sedikit sebal karena Wonwoo sudah pulang satu jam lebih awal dari pesan yang Ia terima. Wonwoo membohonginya. Dan tidak pulang ke flatnya. Mingyu menyusuri jalanan pelan-pelan. Siapa tau jika Wonwoo pergi sendirian.

Dekat seseorang yang pendiam itu penuh misteri. Seperti halnya Wonwoo. Batin Mingyu.

'Dia lebih suka makan makanan kios daripada di Restoran' Kata-kata Jihoon tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih teringatnya? Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya dan menelusuri taman tak jauh darinya. Dekat dengan flat Wonwoo dan Mingyu berharap Wonwoo berada disini.

Matanya tidak sengaja mendapatkan pemuda dengan beberapa botol soju dan ayam goreng di hadapannya. Wonwoo. Mingyu segera menghampirinya.

Wonwoo mabuk. Dengan lima botol soju yang kosong di meja dan separuh botol di hadapannya.

"Appa... Hik"

Mingyu menatapnya tidak tega. Mingyu merebut botol yang berada ditangan Wonwoo namun Wonwoo memegangnya erat.

"Pergilah Ahjussi! Hik... Ini... Hik... Tempatku... Hik"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas "Wonwoo, Ini aku, Mingyu" Mingyu menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"Ahjussi Ja-Hik.. Jangan bohong... Hik... Mana mungkin Ia... Hik... mau denganku... Hik" Hati Mingyu merasa terhantam sesuatu mendengarnya "Ia... Hik... hanya menikah denganku... Hik... untuk menuruti keinginan... Hik... Ibunya... Hik"

"Wonwoo ini aku. Ayo pulang kau sudah sangat mabuk"

"Tinggalkan aku... Hik..."

Mingyu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di bawah botol soju kosong Wonwoo. Setelah berhasil merebut botol ditangan Wonwoo, Ia membawa Wonwoo di punggungnya dan tidak mempedulikan Wonwoo yang menyanyi dengan nada kacau-walaupun terdengar sangat buruk.

Mingyu memahami hal jika Wonwoo tidak sembarangan bercerita mengenai dirinya. Mingyu akan memikirkan caranya nanti. Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo yang menyanyi trot dengan nada tinggi lalu turun nada pada bait berikutnya.

Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo hati-hati di mobilnya. Ia akan menanyakan tentang ini pada Jihoon besok. Perlahan mobil Mingyu meluncur.

Mingyu fokus menyetir dan sesekali menatap Wonwoo yang masih meracau. Ia merasa lebih baik seperti ini daripada Wonwoo diam saja yang nyatanya menyimpan banyak rahasia.

"Maafkan aku Appa... Hik" Mingyu menoleh begitu Wonwoo berhenti menyanyi dan mulai menyebut ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu... Hik"

Mingyu hanya menatap nanar Wonwoo.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
